Hanatsu
by Dark' Lien A. B. Niege
Summary: UA Sesshomaru morre, deixando Rin sozinha novamente... Até ela conhecer Kohaku e voltar a amar, mas parece que, mesmo depois de sua morte, Sesshomaru não irá dividi-la com ninguém... Sess/Rin Dedicada ás pessoas que mais amo nesse mundo, meus leitores


Hana(tsu) – A flor da separação

Resumo: (UA) Sesshomaru morre, deixando Rin sozinha novamente... Até ela conhecer Kohaku e voltar a amar, mas parece que, mesmo depois de sua morte, Sesshomaru não irá dividi-la com ninguém... Sess/Rin (Dedicada ás pessoas que mais amo nesse mundo, meus leitores)

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha e amigos **não** me pertencem... A história é **baseada** em um mangá de Yuki Yoshihara... Boa leitura!!

**Aviso: **Seria legal ter as músicas como acompanhamento, mas se não houver como... Tudo bem! xD

**Fanfic** por **Dark Lien**

**Baseada** em uma história escrita por **Yuki Yoshihara**

Com os **personagens** do anime Inuyasha, de **Rumiko Takahashi**

Com "Coming Home" de **Stratovarius** como** Música **tema

**Dedicada **á **Pamela Cesar, Nammy, Elantriel, MihH Chan, K.K. Leke, Manami-chan, Anna Kurara, Naty-Sama, Emi Sakura, Tamara, Grave, Camila-Otaku, Debs-chan, Biah Higurashi Taishou, Shizaru, Súh, ****Uchiha Haru**, **Valeriachan, Tati-chan, Dessinha-almeida, Nia, The Chaotic Writer, Lizabetharaujo, Amanda, Hinata-chan, Sangozinha1902, ****Naty Dark****, Leca-chan...(Se esqueci de alguém, minhas mais do que sinceras e humildes desculpas, por favor me informe e eu atualizarei a short fic!)**

**Ps: Pessoas que não comentam nas fics, vocês estão inclusas nas dedicatórias! Tia Lien ama vocês também, afinal... Vocês colaboraram para os 2300 hits!**

**Essa é a minha maneira de agradecer seu apoio com o projeto do 'Pudding Lover', algumas de vocês podem não gostar por ser um drama (com meu toque de comédia), mas saibam que foi feita com todo o meu carinho...**

Ele era um homem belo, indiferente, inteligente e extremamente sério...

Nos anos que ficaram juntos ela sempre conseguiu sorrir dos comentários sarcásticos dele, sempre se sentiu protegida e amada...

Iriam se casar em 1 mês... Quando "aquilo" aconteceu...

"_Jovem empresário morre em acidente de carro"_

Naquela noite eles iam se encontrar, ele estava apressado e nem chegou a ver o motorista que corria á 100 km/h em sua direção...

Uma fatalidade que a assombrou durante dois anos... Mas agora...

**Chorar não vai trazê-lo de volta...**

**Hana(tsu) – A flor da separação**

- Rin-chaaaaan!! – Uma voz alegre soou ás costas da jovem mulher...

- Hai, Kagome-chan? – Encarou a mulher mais velha, Kagome Higurashi de 25 anos...

- Mou... Rin-chan, você deixou o Kohaku-kun falando sozinho de novo! – Kagome ralhou com a jovem de cabelos castanhos...

- Go-Gommen, ne... É que tenho uma papelada para entregar na contabilidade e... – Rin apontou para as inúmeras pastas que carregava junto ao corpo...

- Ahh... – Kagome notou as pastas que quase caíam dos finos braços da amiga e foi ao seu auxilio... – Porque não falou logo que queria ajuda? Mou!

Rin só riu da expressão irritada de Kagome, dos vários anos que se conheciam a mais velha nunca mudou seu jeito de agir...

- Ne... Rin-chan... – Kagome falou olhando para frente, carregando metade das pastas, um tanto séria... –Você não vai aceitar sair com o Haku-kun? Sabe... Já vai fazer dois anos...

- É... Faz dois anos semana que vem... – Rin suspirou... O tempo passou tão depressa, sem ele por perto os dias passavam como flashes de luz que vinham em sua direção... – "Sesshomaru" – Pensou com um sorriso triste, sentia tanta falta dele...

- Rin-chan... Acho que você devia sair com ele... – Kagome falou sorrindo...

- Você sempre fala isso, Kagome! – Rin falou com certa ironia...

- E vou continuar falando até você aceitar! – A mais velha falou vitoriosa...

Rin só suspirou... Ia aceitar sair com Kohaku essa semana, na sexta feira... Gostava daquele homem, ele era completamente diferente de Sesshomaru, mas talvez conseguisse se apaixonar de novo...

"_**Nunca esqueça..."**_

Sentiu as lágrimas se formarem com esse pensamento... Droga! Ela já tinha superado tudo isso no ano passado e agora voltava á acontecer!

"_**Nunca duvide..."**_

Tinha, finalmente, aceitado jantar com Kohaku... Depois de 6 meses de convite, eles finalmente saíam juntos...

- E então, Rin... Como tem passado? – Kohaku sorriu para ela... Ele tomava um café expresso e ela um delicioso cappuccino em uma glamorosa cafeteria de Tokyo após o jantar...

- Bem... – "Eu acho" ela completou mentalmente... Nesses últimos dias tinha sonhado com _ele_, á quanto tempo Sesshomaru não aparecia em seus sonhos? – E você? Você mudou de função, não é?

- Sim... Agora sou o encarregado da parte de esportes do jornal...

Desde que Sesshomaru morreu, ela se dedicou ao jornal "Tokyo News" e á 10 meses conheceu Kohaku, que foi transferido para lá...

- Deve ser bem difícil... É bastante responsabilidade... – Ela falou, fingindo estar realmente interessada em esportes...

- Na verdade... – Ele coçou a cabeça, meio constrangido... – Não sei por que me colocaram no cargo... Eu sou meio desastrado e não sei liderar muito bem... – Ele riu, sem-graça, para ela...

Rin deu uma risada baixa, sempre viu Kohaku como um homem certinho... O tipo que dobra as roupas antes de se deitar, mas do jeito que ele falava... Ela tinha se enganado... E muito!

"**Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado..."**

Estava tarde, conversaram durante um bom tempo, estava frio... Mas não era aquele friozinho de você dizer "Que ventinho frio!", seria mais um "PUTA MERDA! QUE GELO!!"...

Rin tremia levemente, o vento batendo em seu rosto... Encolheu-se um pouco, amaldiçoando-se por ter escolhido uma blusa de lã sem gola alta...

Sentiu algo quente se enrolar em seu pescoço e passar na frente de seus olhos...

- Se não se cuidar vai pegar um resfriado... – Kohaku sorriu para ela... Seu olhar era tão carinhoso e terno que a fez enrubescer até o ultimo fio de cabelo...

- A-Arigatou... – Se encolheu, escondendo parte do rosto no cachecol...

Continuaram andando até chegarem em frente ao apartamento de Rin...

- Hmm... Você quer subir? Posso fazer um chá... – Ela pareceu envergonhada, queria agradecê-lo pela noite, mas acabou se achando uma idiota! Tinham acabado de sair de uma cafeteria! Por que ele iria aceitar tomar um chá?!

- Eu adoraria... – Ele ofereceu o braço para ela e subiram até o 2º andar de braços dados...

"_**Por que eu te amo!"**_

Entraram, Rin se sentia uma adolescente apaixonada... Estava nervosa e embaraçada... Céus, o que estava pensando quando o convidou para entrar? Ele acharia que ela tinha segundas intenções...

- Rin... – Uma voz muito familiar soou ás suas costas quando entrou na cozinha...

Virou-se rapidamente em direção á voz, arregalando os olhos e sentindo o ar faltar quando o viu parado ali, em pé no chão frio... O mesmo de sempre... Aquela mesma expressão séria e apaixonada... Aqueles olhos dourados e aqueles cabelos prateados que ela tanto amava...

- Sesshoma... – Não conseguiu terminar... Havia desmaiado...

- Rin?? – Kohaku entrou correndo na cozinha, encontrando a mulher caída no chão...

No dia seguinte ela acordou... E o que achava que era sonho se tornou algo muito real...

- Sesshomaru... – Ela estava sentada no sofá favorito dele e ele estava de pé em frente á ela... – Você...

- Eu estou **morto**, Rin... Eu sei disso... – Ele falou calmamente...

- Mas então...

- Eu vim para ficar ao seu lado... – Ele se aproximou dela... – Eu prometi, se lembra?

Como ela poderia esquecer... Aquele dia no campo de flores, perto do monte Fugi, havia sido a lembrança que a fez seguir em frente...

- H-Hai... – Ela sentiu as lágrimas caírem, molhando as suas mãos, que se mantinham em seu colo...

- Quem era aquele? – Sesshomaru parecia muito bravo...

- É um colega de trabalho, o Kohaku... – Rin falou, sentindo a face corar...

- Rin... – Sesshomaru se ajoelhou diante dela... – Senti muito a sua falta...

Ela prendeu a respiração... Seu coração parecia querer pular do peito...

- Sesshomaru-sama! – Ela fechou os olhos, fazendo as lágrimas saírem com mais força e se jogou em direção á ele...

- Rin... – Tarde de mais...

Rin o atravessou, batendo a cara no chão do apartamento...

- Eu tentei te avisar... – Ele olhou preocupado para ela... – Já não posso mais te tocar, minha Rin...

Ela se sentou no chão, abraçando as pernas... Se ele não podia ficar com ela... Então porque ele veio?

- Espero que me perdoe por abandoná-la, Rin... – Ele falou serenamente... – Sei que deve ter sido muito difícil... Mas você sabe que aquilo que eu mais amava neste mundo é o seu sorriso, Rin...

Ela ergueu o rosto, desde a morte dele... Ela nunca mais sorriu verdadeiramente... Desde aquele dia trágico... Ela nunca mais abriu seu coração para ninguém...

Sesshomaru continuou assombrando-a... No trabalho, em casa, na rua...

- Se-Sesshomaru-sama... – Ela riu sem graça... – Eu tenho que trabalhar e não consigo me concentrar com você me seguindo por aí...

- Então ficarei na recepção... – Ele saiu, atravessando a porta fechada e indo na direção á recepção do andar...

Rin suspirou aliviada... Agora conseguiria organizar os papéis com calma...

Sorriu... Aquela sensação de desconforto quando ele a olhava não mudou...

- "Agora estou _mesmo_ parecendo uma adolescente apaixonada!" – Ela riu, meio tristemente...

- Rin! – Kohaku apareceu correndo na sala – Kikyou-sama quer dar uma palavra com o pessoal...

Rin estranhou, não era supervisora de nada na "Tokyo News"... Balançou os ombros, se Kikyou estava chamando então ela tinha que ir...

- O que ela quer agora? – Ela perguntou desgostosa... Kikyou era um amor de pessoa... Quando não se tratava de trabalho!

- Hahaha... O de sempre! – Ele riu abertamente, olhando fixamente para Rin...

- Carrasca! - Rin fez uma careta... Para Kikyou fazer uma reunião... Cabeças iam rolar! – Deus! O dia pode piorar?

- Ele nem começou direito, Rin! – Kohaku sorriu... – Se acalme!

Ela só bufou em resposta, pegou a caderneta, uma caneta e alguns papéis... Levantou-se e caminhou com Kohaku para a porta...

- Não se preocupe... Pior do que a idéia do amigo secreto não pode ser! – Kohaku riu novamente...

- É verdade! – Rin riu com ele ao lembrar que o 'amigo secreto' virou 'amigo indiscreto'... Porque ninguém sabia que tipo de presente dar aos outros... Ou seja, todo mundo já sabia o que ia ganhar e ainda teve que fazer aquela expressão de surpresa e dizer "Não precisava, mas obrigado!"

Passaram pela recepção, sendo friamente encarados por um Sesshomaru muito furioso...

- Rin... – A voz de Sesshomaru era de aviso... Estava desconfiado de que ela e Kohaku tivessem algum tipo de relacionamento alem da amizade...

- 'Sesshy, agora não dá para falar!' – Ela sussurrou em resposta...

- O que foi, Rin? – Kohaku olhou para ela com um ar interrogativo... Devia estar achando que ela é louca por ficar falando sozinha...

- H-Hã? N-Nada! Hahahaha... – Ela saiu arrastando-o pelo corredor em direção á sala de Kikyou... Sem notar o olhar triste do espírito de seu amado Sesshy...

A reunião passou tranquilamente... Até o momento em que Kikyou anunciou que Rin seria a encarregada da seção cultural...

- Hã? – Rin bateu as mãos na mesa, como é que de "capacho-competente" passou á "Chefe-de-Seção"? Que parte do processo ela fez direito para conseguir isso?

- Algum problema? – Kikyou sorriu calmamente, achando muita graça da expressão da jovem.

- Ah... Hã... Ne-Nenhum! – Rin se sentou, os olhos ainda arregalados...

- Ótimo, a partir de segunda Rin será a nova encarregada da seção de cultura... – A mulher fez uma pausa, tomou um gole de água e continuou... – Reunião encerrada... Voltem aos seus afazeres!

Assim que saiu do escritório Rin suspirou cansada... Encarregada de uma seção?? Tremeu pensando nas responsabilidades que teria de agora em diante...

Olhou para os lados, procurando Sesshomaru, mas não o encontrou... Havia somente um sorridente Kohaku no final do corredor...

- Parabéns! – Ele falou sorrindo muito, fazendo Rin sorrir de volta, mais por educação do que por vontade...

- Ah... Obrigada... – Ela falou e se dirigiu logo em seguida para sua sala...

Olhou para os lados á procura de Sesshomaru, mas ele não estava lá...

- Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru-sama... – Ela o chamou com sussurros, aonde ele teria ido?

- O que quer, Rin? – A voz dele soou ás costas da mulher...

Rin soltou uma exclamação, que foi abafada com a própria mão...

- Q-Que susto! – Ela ficou encarando-o, seus olhos arregalados e o coração oscilando... – Ah... – Os olhos dele... Ainda a fitavam com o mesmo amor de sempre... Sentiu o rosto esquentar e os pulmões ficarem sem ar...

- Peço perdão... – Ele tocou seus cabelos e, por um segundo, ela sentiu o calor das mãos dele... Por um breve momento lhe pareceu que ele nunca tinha partido... – O que quer?

- Ah...? Anh... – Sua voz havia sumido... As pernas ficaram bambas... Se ele pudesse tocá-la... Teria sentido que o corpo dela tremia mais á medida que seu coração acelerava... – A-Aonde você estava, Sesshomaru-sama? Fi-Fiquei preocupada...

Ele sorriu levemente ao perceber que a voz dela morria á cada palavra por causa da vergonha...

- Fui visitar Inuyasha... – Ele falou simplesmente, virando um pouco o rosto, como se procurasse algo na sala...

Rin franziu as sobrancelhas... E sorriu logo em seguida... Ainda preocupado com o irmão… Isso era a cara de Sesshomaru-sama...

- Kagome está ao lado dele... Acho que ele já superou o que aconteceu... – Rin tentou tocar o rosto dele, mas só conseguiu deixar a palma da mão próxima á figura translúcida da face de Sesshomaru...

- Eu sei... E ela está fazendo um bom trabalho... – Sesshomaru nunca gostou muito de Kagome… Isso era fato!

Talvez por que Inuyasha era um verdadeiro chato quando estava apaixonado… Os homens dizem que as mulheres ficam suspirando como bobas quando caiam de amores por alguém... Inuyasha era uma exceção á regra de que "Homens não mostram que amam, mostram que estão interessados", ele ficava suspirando pelos cantos, gritava com Kagome por nada, ficava vermelho só por estar respirando o mesmo ar que ela e, é claro, ficou durante semanas buzinando na orelha de Sesshomaru o "quanto a Kagome é linda", "como ela é adorável quando brava" e "como o gancho de direita dela quase deslocou o maxilar dele"... Foi uma verdadeira bagunça para fazer com que os dois se entendessem e, no final... Sesshomaru foi quem colocou as cartas na mesa... Literalmente jogou Inuyasha em cima de Kagome e saiu xingando a lerdeza de certos casaizinhos melosos...

Ouvindo isso soa meio anti-Shakespeariano, não é? Mas na verdade Sesshomaru era um dos homens mais românticos que Rin já conheceu... Ele se declarou para ela, pediu permissão para namorá-la(Sendo que os pais dela moravam em outra cidade, bem longe de Tokyo) e depois de uma semana pediu permissão, á própria Rin, para beijá-la... O que soa muito antiquado... E o que ainda faz Rin rir toda a vez que se lembra do 3º encontro...

- Acho que sim... Eles estão noivos... – Rin falou se afastando de Sesshomaru e indo para a mesa...

Ele nada respondeu, somente a encarou longamente... E logo em seguida desapareceu através da porta...

Rin afundou na cadeira, seus joelhos tocaram o interior da mesa... Estar perto dele era tão bom e tão estranho...

Os sentimentos de solidão, euforia e nostalgia afloravam de maneira tão forte que a fazia tremer...

O dia transcorreu calmamente, Sesshomaru ficou distante dela... Até o momento em que eles foram para casa...

- Está quieta, Rin... – Ele falou em tom baixo, enquanto subia para o apartamento...

- Só estou cansada, Sesshomaru-sama... – Ela sorriu fracamente, estava cansada sim... E com um pouco de desespero, já que seria encarregada de seção...

Entraram no apartamento, estava tudo escuro e havia alguma luz que passava através das cortinas da sala...

- Ah... Aonde está o interruptor? – Rin tateou a parede, procurando pelo maldito botão... – Ah... - Havia um buraco na parede, chamado porta da cozinha, Rin só se lembrou da existência dele quando estava com o rosto no chão...

- Está bem, Rin? – Sesshomaru se abaixou, não podia nem ao menos ajudá-la, se sentia um inútil...

- Si-sim... – Ela se levantou com algum esforço e acendeu a luz, finalmente...

Rin se afastou da cozinha e foi em direção ao sofá... Sesshomaru suspirou levemente... Tinha que contar á ela... Rin entenderia se ele lhe explicasse a situação...

- Rin... – Ele a chamou, mas o telefone tocou ao mesmo tempo...

- Espere um pouco, Sesshomaru-sama... Pode ser importante... – Ela falou sorrindo e pegando o telefone...

Ele não ouviu muito da conversa, pois Rin mais anotava do que falava... Provavelmente algo do trabalho...

- Hm... – Ela fez um aceno, segurando o telefone com o ombro... – Certo... – Mais um aceno e mais anotações... – E isso seria para...? – Uma pausa longa... – Certo... – A pessoa do outro lado falava algo... – Entregarei o quanto antes... – A pessoa falou alguma coisa e Rin sorriu... – Certo, sayounara, Kikyou-sama...

O telefone foi desligado e Rin suspirou, relaxando no sofá...

- O que queria falar, Sesshomaru-sama? – Ela perguntou colocando a cabeça na almofada...

- Nada... – Ele foi em direção á janela e sumiu...

- "Sesshomaru-sama..." – Ela pensou sorrindo, sentia muito a falta dele... Tê-lo novamente ao seu lado era ótimo... Mas ele não pensava assim... – "Bom... Tenho trabalho á fazer!"

Rin ficou pesquisando sobre um caso político que havia ocorrido á alguns anos no Japão e tinha que formular uma reportagem de primeira folha sobre um, muitíssimo parecido, que estava ocorrendo agora... Boa parte do material seria enviado para ela na manhã seguinte e ela teria que terminar aquilo logo...

Passou a noite em claro, anotando todo tipo de coisas que aconteceram... Aquela não era sua área, mas haviam várias pessoas da equipe que estavam com gripe, algo que acontecia muito na seção política e de economia...

E por falta de pessoal ela teria que cobrir aquela reportagem... Compreendia que teria que fazer isso, mas... O caso era muito grande e ela nem sabia por onde começar... A sua sorte foi que a pessoa que cobria a história, Kanna, havia feito várias anotações e isso facilitava a finalização de seu trabalho...

- Rin... – Ouviu alguém chamar seu nome... – Rin... Acorde! – Ela gemeu em resposta... – Rin, vai se atrasar para o trabalho! – "Dane-se o trabalho" foi o que ela pensou... – RIN!

Ela acordou em um pulo, caindo da cadeira do computador...

- Itai... O que foi, Sesshomaru? – Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, estava extremamente irritada... Quando finalmente dormiu, ele a acordou...

- O trabalho, Rin... Não pode ficar faltando... – Ele falou com simplicidade...

- Não vou hoje, tenho que organizar a matéria que a Kikyou-sama me encarregou de fazer... – Rin respondeu se sentando na cama...

- E tem um homem na porta á uns 5 minutos... – Sesshomaru começou... – Acho que é do serviço de entregas...

Rin soltou um grito e correu em direção á porta, abrindo-a bruscamente e assustando o entregador...

- A... Assine... Aqui... P-Por favor... – Ele falou, se apoiando na porta, por causa do susto...

- Ah... Sim, sim! – Ela sorriu e assinou, pegando a caixa com dificuldade e entrando no apartamento...

Colocou a caixa sobre a mesa da sala e a abriu, tirando de lá umas 3 ou 4 pastas... Inspirou o ar ruidosamente e suspirou de maneira cansada...

- Bom... Vamos lá... – Pegou todo o material que estava no quarto e trouxe para a sala, arrumando como pôde as coisas e organizando os casos em duas caixas, anotando tudo aquilo que Kanna não havia anotado...

Trabalhou naquilo o dia todo, parando somente para alguns lanches rápidos e idas ao banheiro... A janela ficara aberta o tempo todo, pois com o vento frio ela acordava e se mantinha atenta...

- Rin... Você devia vestir um casaco... – Sesshomaru falou preocupado...

- Estou bem, Sesshomaru-sama... Não se preocupe... – Ela sorriu e voltou a se concentrar no trabalho...

Não... Não estava bem... Ele queria poder pegar um casaco e colocar sobre os ombros dela, queria ser útil, mas quanto mais tempo passava naquele lugar... Mas notava que a presença dele era incomoda e que ele não passava de um espírito inútil que servia somente para parar a vida dela... Que finalmente havia voltado ao normal... Como fora estúpido...

As horas se passavam e Rin, finalmente caiu no sono, tamanha a exaustão que ela sentia...

- Rin... – Ele tocou a face dela, quase podia sentir a maciez da pele da mulher amada... – Eu menti para você... – Sesshomaru continuou, sussurrando no ouvido de Rin coisas que ele não teria coragem de dizer se ela estivesse acordada... – Eu devo partir... Sua vida deve continuar sem mim, minha Rin... E somente agora eu compreendi isso... Pois agora, que minha vida realmente terminou, é o momento de a sua começar novamente...

Beijou a testa dela, desejando profundamente que ela não acordasse... O que não aconteceu...

Ele já estava saindo pela janela aberta, quando os olhos castanhos se abriram...

- Vai sair de novo, Sesshomaru-sama?? – Ela perguntou entre bocejos, esfregando os olhos de sono...

Ele nada respondeu, manteve-se parado na varanda, com a janela aberta em suas costas, procurando forças para dizer á ela...

- Sesshomaru-sama?

- Rin... – Ele falou sem se virar... – Eu devo partir, me perdoe... – E saiu do apartamento...

- Se-Sesshomaru-sama? – Ela correu até a varanda, tentando segurá-lo... Em vão, pois suas mãos não poderiam mais alcançá-lo... – Então... Então... LEVE-ME COM VOCÊ!! – Ela gritou, estava tarde e haviam poucas pessoas na rua... Mas a movimentação que aconteceu no térreo foi instantânea...

Não podia mais... Não conseguiria viver novamente em um mundo sem ele... Não conseguiria ficar ali, sofrendo, sem estar ao lado dele...

Apoiou-se na varanda e pulou, pousando do outro lado, onde ainda havia um pedaço de chão...

- Rin, volte! – Sesshomaru deu meia volta e tentou segurá-la... Mas suas mãos a atravessaram...

- Não pode me impedir, Sesshomaru-sama... Eu quero ir... – Ela chorava, mas em seus lábios havia um sorriso... Inocente, doce e repleto de esperanças... – Quero ir com você... E voltar a ser feliz...

Ele ficou chocado com as palavras dela, esperava que ela tentasse impedi-lo de ir, mas ir com ele... Era algo que não esperava realmente...

- Não, Rin... Você vai ficar aqui... Você deve viver, Rin... – Ele beijou os lábios dela, um toque frio e vazio como o vento... – Pois eu estarei esperando você e só ficarei ao seu lado novamente... Se cumprir a sua vida... Isso é uma promessa, Rin... Quero que a cumpra...

- Mas... Sesshomaru-sama... – Ela tentou falar, mas ele a encarou profundamente, arrancando-lhe algumas lágrimas saudosas... – Eu... Eu vou... Cumprir essa promessa... Me espere, Sesshomaru-sama!

Ele sorriu e foram ouvidos gritos no térreo...

- Volte, Rin... – Ele falou autoritário...

- Sim... – Ela se sentou no parapeito da varanda e entrou no apartamento... – Sesshomaru-sama... Por favor... Me espere... Eu prometo que irei me esforçar, por isso... Me espere para que possamos estar juntos novamente... – Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e mais algumas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos...

- Esperarei você, minha amada Rin... Pela eternidade se for preciso... – Ele a envolveu com os dois braços e seu corpo começou a brilhar fracamente... – Eu te amo... Rin...

Ela sentiu o toque dele, seu corpo, suas roupas... Pôde senti-lo naquele momento... Agarrou-se á ele, fechou os olhos e rezou para que ele estivesse lá quando os abrisse novamente...

- Até logo, Rin... – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido...

- Até logo... Sesshomaru... – Ela sentiu ele se esvair, e pouco a pouco desaparecer... – Eu irei encontrá-lo... Um dia... Espere só mais um pouco!

Quando olhou para o lugar aonde ele estava... Só haviam pequenas luzes que piscavam fracamente... Como as estrelas que estavam nos céus da cidade iluminada...

Alguns anos depois... Rin estava casada com Kohaku e estava esperando seu segundo filho... Sesshomaru ainda era alguém importante para ela, mas ele já não estava mais por perto... E ela seguiu com sua vida...

- Oka-san!! – Hitomi gritou na porta da casa…

- Hi-Hitomi! Não corra!! – Kohaku gritou, carregando as compras…

- Haaaai... Otou-sama... – A garota falou meio á contra gosto... – Oka-san, olha que bonitas! – A garotinha trazia um buquê de flores silvestres... Entregou para Rin, sorrindo muito...

- Que lindas... – Rin pegou as flores, sorrindo para a pequena… - Você que fez o arranjo??

- Claro que não, Oka-san... Eu ainda não aprendi a fazer laços... – A garota apontou para o laço branco que prendia as flores...

- Então seu pai...

- Não, Oka-san... Foi um moço que pediu para entregar para você!! – A garotinha sorriu...

- Moço? Que moço? – Kohaku perguntou colocando as compras sobre a mesa…

- Um moço de cabelos brancos... Ele era muito bonito!! – A menina sorriu... – Se parecia com o daquela foto da mamãe no colegial...

Rin prendeu a respiração, correu até a porta da casa, sem ouvir nada do que a pequena falava...

- Demorou para perceber, Rin... – Ouviu a voz dele em meio ao vento que passava por sobre o jardim...

No portão, ela pôde ver claramente... A figura dele, os cabelos prateados balançando... Um terno branco e impecavelmente limpo...

- "Olhe para mim... Sesshomaru-sama… É você, não é?" – Ela se ajoelhou com esse pensamento, seus olhos marejaram...

Ele se virou para ela e sorriu de maneira doce e apaixonada... E aos poucos foi desaparecendo, seus olhos dourados foram os últimos á sumir em meio à luz ofuscante daquele dia...

- Se... – Ela soluçou, abraçando as flores fortemente... – Sesshomaru-sama...

- Oka-san, o que foi? – Hitomi apareceu ao seu lado...

- Rin?? – Kohaku tocou levemente em seus ombros... – Está doendo em algum lugar?

Rin só balançou á cabeça... E sorriu logo em seguida...

- É que despedidas sempre me fazem chorar... – Ela colocou o rosto sobre as flores, aspirando o intenso perfume delas...

O marido e a filha não compreendiam as palavras da mulher... Talvez nem ela mesmo tenha entendido porque as pronunciou... Pois talvez aquelas flores não fossem da separação...

Já que ela nunca se despediria realmente dele... E tinha certeza de que quando morresse, ele ainda estaria esperando por ela... Para que talvez a eternidade se tornasse alegre...

"**Até logo, minha amada Rin..."**

**Through the storms we've wandered,  
many mountains we have climbed  
but all the bad ****times are behind  
The road is free - I'm coming Home**

Através de tempestades nós temos vagado,

Muitas montanhas nós escalamos

Mas todos os momentos ruins ficaram para trás

O caminho está livre - Eu estou voltando para casa

**Hana(tsu) - Fim**

N/A: Gente... Essa é a primeira parte do meu presente para vocês!Logo será postada a 2ª parte, isto é... Se eu receber reviews! xD

Essas Shortfics são meu jeito de dizer: "Obrigada!" e "Continuarei me esforçando"... Já que demorarei um pouco (UM POUCO?!) para postar Pudding Lover... Faculdade é uma coisa triste! (chora)

Agradeço o carinho e as 'broncas' que vocês vivem me dando! xD

Espero que continuem acreditando que, desta vez, uma fic minha vai terminar! (Fato inédito no Brasil e no Mundo! xD)

Até logo, meu amores!

**Never mind... Lien-chan REALLY, REALLY loves you!**


End file.
